User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IsabellaGarciaShapiro (Talk) 15:51, May 1, 2011 Thank you Hi. My name is Jack. Thank you for editing the pages that I created and making them better. Bye! P.S I'm writing a spin off to the Sparticle Mystery called Free World. Spin off Hi. Dynovan here. The spin off's coming along fine. I've just wrapped up ep 9 - about a secret organisation called Enigma. The Dynovan is actually a van in the story. Bye! Also, I've just made a wiki. I'd like you to join. It's thejackie.wikia.com. The Invasion Dynovan here. Thanks for joining my wiki. If you want to add some pages, it's about general things. What's the novel you're writing about? And what happens in eps 2 and 3? I've not seen them. Thanks for joining Free World Wiki, and thanks for your edit. Like the picture? Your novelisation sounds great! If you want to add some pages, feel free. I'm just about to leave. I'll make you admin when I get back. Dynovan 11:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi T - Man, I'm back! Thanks for looking after my wikis. How are you? Dynovan 17:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Have you made a profile page on the Free World Wiki yet? Thanks for making a profile page on FW Wiki. Hope you get better soon - eat chicken soup, it's guaranteed to help your cold. Dynovan 09:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks T - Man, I appreciate that. Congrats once again to you becoming COTM as well. :D Dynovan 09:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man! Has your cold got better? Oh, and in the finale of my Dr Who, Rory will grow a long beard, and the Silence will take over the universe. I'll tell you more as I write it. Dynovan 14:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, that must have hurt. At the end of January, I fell over and hit my head - I got concussion and had to stay off school. I saw the comment you left on that Quinitus's page - I'm gonna leave him one as well, and hammer in our message! Dynovan 18:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S I have completely planned Free World - I'm writing it now. Free World I know, it hurt! Free World will be done and dusted by Christmas (Hopefully!). Do you know how I can edit my signature? :) Dynovan 08:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. I want it to be a bit like yours, with an option to talk to me ( I won't steal it, don't worry!). :) Dynovan 08:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S I like your new account picture. Is it an F1 helmet? Admins + F1 Cool! I presume he's an F1 driver? Thanks for making me admin on F1 Wiki - out of interest, when's F1 on TV? Once I've watched it I can add some pages. By the way, ep 3 of my Dr Who is called 'The Mystery of the Blue Box'. I'll tell you more soon. Dynovan 10:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I saw a bit of F1. 'The Mystery of the Blue Box' is about the TARDIS, but's it's also about Fishguard. It ties in with when the French Army was defeated by women. oh, and there's a creature on the loose...Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S Do you like my new signature? Wikis + Signatures Hi T - Man. I can't seem to be able to link my new signature up to my pages - how do I do it? Oh, and I've made a new wiki, about Dr Who The Adventure Games. You don't have to join, but you can if you want. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S I had to link it manually! Thanks. Do I have to copy and paste that writing into the custom sig box? Anyway, thanks again. Do you play Dr Who The Adventure Games? If you do, you can add some stuff to my new wiki - I'll make you admin. I hope that graze is getting better! Dynovan 18:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Games Thanks, I'll do that soon. Yeah, my other computer is Windows Vista, so that's not the best gaming one either. On The Dr Who Adventure Games wiki, you can add about all the Adventure Games - I'll make you admin or bureacrat when you join - which one's better? Glad your graze is getting better. Once, I got a graze so bad that I can still see it! Dynovan 07:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was bad! I've lost count of all the bumps and bruises I've had. So your computer is Vista? My other one is too- I've tried to update it, but it won't let me for some reason! Thanks, I'll make you admin and bureacrat when you join, and also on FW Wiki. I'll make my new signature when I've written this :) Dynovan 14:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did, but it didn't really work. TSM On Tuesday! Is it new? If it is, I'm definely creating a Series 2 page! Yeah, Vista isn't very good, is it? The one I'm on now is Windows 7, and I much prefer this one to my other one. Good - it's not a good thing having bumps and bruises, so I just try to avoid them! :D Did you join DWAG Wiki? Dynovan 19:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Windows 7 is good! But I think they're making Windows 8, so who knows, if it is being made you could get it! Yeah, that's a shame, but they can't not make a new series of such a brill programme! There'll be S2 one day, I'm sure. Thanks. When you do join, can you possibly help me make a new design for it? Do you watch Primeval? Series 5 is on Watch on Tuesdays! Dynovan 18:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Series 2 + Primeval Yes :D! S2'll be the best thing since... well, S1! I hope it comes out soon. I looked on the internet today, and it's true, Microsoft are'' ''making Windows 8. I don't think you're cursed or anything, I have the same problem with Vista, but Windows 8'll be one of the best! Primeval is a good programme - I watch it, but some people may not like prehistoric monsters and future beetles, so it doesn't appeal to everyone. I will make you admin, when you join. What was that signature explanation you were going to give me? By the way, thanks for telling me about the repeats, I've set the ones I've not seen to record :) Dynovan 19:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll make my new sig later today. The only reason I've got 7 is because I had to get a new computer. Mine was lost being fixed, only to be sent back to me! Vista is rubbish, isn't it? You're right, they do have to make a new series. You can't have a cliffhanger like that and not make a new series! Primeval is a good show if you like prehistoric animals, but you can only watch this series if you've got Watch, but it is repeated on ITV1 and ITV1 HD in the Autumn. Talking about cliffhangers, back in 2009 Primeval ended with a massive cliffhanger, only to be axed! They brought it back earlier this year, though. Have you seen the new Dr Who teaser? Dynovan 08:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Forum + '98 Do you mean the channel or Primeval? Yeah, I've heard of '98, apparently it was one of the first. I think Vista should never ahve been invented, it's that bad! I'm keeping my fingers crossed for S2 too! Yeah, you're right. How about we make a forum and call it 'City Hotel' or 'Spartyvan'? Oh, and Dr Who the Adventure Games Wiki is dwagames.wikia.com. :) Dynovan 18:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) 98' must have been one of the best. Yeah, I may well beg for it too, it looks great! What Internet Explorer have you got? I'm sure the repeats'll get high ratings, and then they'll have to make a Series 2! Thanks for joining DWAGW - have you joined my other new wiki, dynovan.answers.wikia.com? Well done on getting the admin rights! Yeah, I'd love to be admin + burea, if you can make me it. Have you made that forum yet? Dynovan 08:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. Have you made me admin yet? I saw the new logo - it looks great. Did you make it? I've got IE7 ( I think), but on my other computer I've got IE6. Is IE9 any good? And what do you mean you died? I think Isabella Garcia Shapiro deleted our new forum. I should bring it back again. :D Dynovan 19:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) IE9 Yeah, the new logo is great, but I'd love to see the new one. I can't wait till it's up and running! I got the beta IE9, but then I uninstalled it and decided to wait for the complete version. I'm going to get it soon. Thanks for making me admin. Am I bureu yet? Yeah, I know, but we run the wiki now. Maybe we could compromise with her? Dynovan 19:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It sounds really good, where can I get it from? That's OK - I still need to make you admin on Jackie Wiki. Have you made that forum on FW Wiki? I left her a comment, and I asked her if she wanted to run the wiki alongside you and I, but she hasn't got back to me. Maybe she'll be offline for a long time now.... I noticed there's 26 pages on the wiki now. There used to be 27, do you know which one was deleted? Dynovan 14:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, when you find the link I'd love to have it! Do you mean you'll make the FW forum at the weekend? Yeah, I think I saw that page. Wasn't it about the actor who plays Ami? Have you seen the message below?!! We're not gonna stop editing! I think I should leave her a message and tell her that. :) Dynovan 18:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sparticle mystery wiki is mine... hi , just a note to say that i actually created the sparticle mystery wiki, so could you please stop editing and taking credit for a few weeks until I sort it out. thanks, Isabella The creator Sure, I'll leave her a message. I saw the one you left her. Good going, mate! Wikia is all about communities - they aren't any old websites! Have you seen what she put on the homepage? She can't expect us to leave - we've put a lot of effort into this wiki. I'll see if we can come to an agreement with her. You're right, we need to back each other up. If she doesn't listen to one of us, she'll have the other to deal with! By the way, I've made a Sparticle Mystery Fanon Wiki - it's where you can post your own Sparticle Mystery stories. If you want to join, it's sparticlefanon.wikia.com. Have you made me bureu yet? Dynovan 16:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me burea! Yep, I'm sticking with you. We run this wiki - she'll just have to accept that she'll have to come to an agreement with us. But maybe she won't have to - I've not seen her online since she left you the message... Maybe you can post your novel on the Fanon Wiki, when you join. :) Dynovan 16:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I havn't edited in a whiule because i have been doing exams that are very inportant and I have recently moved house so i forgot about the wiki. sorry. Isabella Hi T - Man. I was thinking of starting a summer wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to run it with me? I'll make you admin + bureu. If you do want to start it, what shall we call it? Dynovan 19:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The summer wiki Hi T - Man. I'm making the summer wiki tommorrow. As soon as you join I'll make you admin + bureacrat. Should we put summer travel guides on it? :) Dynovan 18:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man, I was just wondering if you've joined my new wikis yet? Dynovan 12:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) The wiki Hi T - Man. I was just wondering if you've officially left this wiki? Dynovan 15:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Course I do, but you've not been editing on it lately either - I was waiting for you to come back. I'll put some info on ours. Can you put ours on Google? :) Dynovan 12:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I will, but the thing is, I don't want either of them to be neglected! I'll edit on both - but I understand where you're coming from. :) Dynovan 14:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, you really need to join the summer wiki. There's no point it existing if you don't join it - it's called 'Dyno and T - Man's Summer Fun Wiki' for a reason. Dynovan 07:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will. It was just because Isabella hadn't been editing on here, and no one else seems to be here. Dynovan 07:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Is it a copy and paste job? Dynovan 17:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I'll C&P some stuff across as well. :) Dynovan 11:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What stuff still needs to be copied? Dynovan 12:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll start copying. Dynovan 17:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Sparticle Mystery I already think it's the best! Yes I have been watching them, I saw the few that I didn't see. Thanks for telling me it was on. That's Ok! :) Dynovan 15:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll get onto that. Dynovan 18:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it! I'm coming in full force as well - shall we get some tanks? :D Dynovan 16:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, shall I delete the pages? Dynovan 15:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you didn't offend me. I'll create new pages on ours, and make minor edits on here. Did you know the Tribe Sparticles category exists twice on our wiki? :) Dynovan 15:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Can you tell me how it existed twice, when you've fixed it? Dynovan 15:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's weird... Dynovan 15:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree... ( Dum, dum, dum, dum, DUUUUM! :O) Dynovan 15:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Goodbye this wiki! Dynovan 15:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Logoff sequence initiated.... Closing codes.... Closing doors....* Silence... Dynovan 15:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Comment Thanks for deleting those comments. How did you do it? Dynovan 17:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I did that, but it seemed to want to delete the page instead. Dynovan 09:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. That's a bit weird! Dynovan 16:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It can be very thick... Dynovan 17:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Have you noticed that all the buttons have gone green? Dynovan 19:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Personally, I think it was better red. Dynovan 15:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think I'll change it back. Dynovan 17:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's the same colour as before... Dynovan 17:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Till the next time, wiki! (Presses button). Dynovan 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Logging Off Logoff sequence initiated *Shutting down program* Closing doors*Power off* Logoff complete. Dynovan 17:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you moving your contributor of the month awards over to our wiki? Dynovan 08:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to copy it over for you? Dynovan 08:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Dynovan 08:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S Who's gonna be July's contrib? Let me guess... me? Dynovan 17:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I better write my speech! *Brings out pen* Tick, tock, tick, tock.... 10 mins later: "Can I thank T - Man for giving me this award..." And that's my speech! :D Dynovan 17:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) That was only part of my speech, did you see the '...' at the end? I could tell you all of it if you wanted? Dynovan 17:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Speech Ok, here it comes! No, I forgot, I'll do that now. :) Speech: May I thank everyone who has helped me to get this award - in particicular Wikia and T - Man, who gave me the award. May I just say thank you once again... thank you...*Sob* Dynovan 08:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Why thank you! *Bows* :D Dynovan 16:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, thank you!!! Dynovan 08:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me with the design on this wiki? Dynovan 08:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but did you know that 'this wiki' is a link? Have you seen the top wikis problem? Dynovan 12:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The top wikis aren't updating. For example, on my top five this wiki says '248 edits'. It should say '255'. So are you joining that wiki to help with the design? Dynovan 12:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I've added the Water Rats, but here's the link : Anomalies Incorporated Wiki. Can you join this one as well? All of them aren't. :) Dynovan 13:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What's the ' ' ? Thanks! Dynovan 13:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Top Wikis Don't you mean 248? Why don't you join those wikis now, then on the one I need your help with, I can make you admin and you can edit the design? Dynovan 13:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Join whenever you want, it's just I can't do it myself as I want to make the title a graphic. I need that photo program you've got. :) Dynovan 17:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, shame! :D Join those wikis whenever you want. The top wikis problem is fixed now, it's just a shame that the design prob isn't... Dynovan 17:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You're right there! Dynovan 07:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I only came on here today to welcome a new user. Dynovan | Let's Talk 11:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll edit if you'll edit. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I promise. Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! I'll add the pages to ours first, edit them, and then maybe put them on here. Good idea? Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond to your message, I've only just noticed it! I edit on ours a lot more now, as you noticed I created the Jeremy page. But please '''don't '''block me from this wiki. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S You may want to archive your talk, it's getting a bit long. Did you get my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Okay, I was just wondering. You really should archive your talk. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I know. Our wiki's still the best though! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, I've been trying my best. Snailpinky (talk) 09:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC)SnailpinkySnailpinky (talk) 09:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC)